Haruka Uchiha
Haruka is the silent type, She is mostly silent to the people she hasn't met yet. If you have the pleasure of knowing her then you will know that she is super hyperactive when she wishes to be, She also loves gardening and is proud of the gardens and Forrest's surrounding her home. Background Information Haruka was born and raised in Iwagakure, she was the only child of Ken Uchiha and Aiko Uchiha. Her childhood consisted of her Father training her while her mother taught her the ways of being a house wife. Haruka loved her parents but sometimes wished they would die. When Haruka turned 10 her parents had gone for a meeting with other families who own a clan. She would never see them again... Flashback The evening her mother and father left Haruka had been the happiest girl ever. She ran around her home in fits of laughter along with the maids who had the day off. She was the most bright child in the world that night. She was so happy she had free reign of her life for that night. Haruka layed in her bed with the biggest smile on her face, she finally felt the freedom other's had and she loved it. Little did she know that right outside of her home her parents were being brutally murdered. Ken and Aiko Uchiha were the most known and loved couple of Konohagakure. They smiled a lot, they spoke to everyone. They were overall a lovely couple but behind closed doors they were silent and hardly spoke to each other only when their daughter was in the room. Walking home from their meeting they decided that a divorce would be the best thing. Haruka would go with her mother to another village while Ken stayed in Konoha. While walking down the road to their home Ken sensed something wrong and pushed Aiko out of the way, just as he did this he felt the sharp blade of a Katana rip through his clothing and peirce his skin. He had been sliced with a Katana. Aiko fell to the floor in sobs as she saw her husband being sliced. His face showed the emotion of shock and fear.. For the first time in his life he showed the emotion fear.. Although the fear wasnt off his life.. He feared for Aiko and Haruka. His life and his hope. The murderer sighed and finished off the job by stabbing Ken in the heart three times to display the amount of people in his family. Him, Aiko and Haruka. The next victim was Aiko, She had been stabbed in the stomach to cause a small inflict she wouldnt die from. Just as she was about to scream out two gloved hands found themselves opening her mouth wider. Haruka had found the scene of her parents death first in the morning while she went out to wake up a guard who had been killed by a kunai to the heart. Haruka knelt beside their bodies now in tears. She felt nothing but hatred for their killer. Haruka left Iwagakure when she turned 18. Not wanting to remain living in the home her mother and father were killed in, She left and currently resides in Konohagakure. She currently trains whenever she can and is usually known to be silent with a book in her hands. She is often seen working at the shops round the village when a villager needs her help. Personality & Behavior Haruka is quite distant, She likes to train. When she know's someone for a while she will warm up to them and be more friendly. She has known a few people since a young age. She wishes for people to work their hardest and reach their full potential. She is usually Hyperactive when around friends. Appearance Haruka has Pure black hair. She has blue eyes. She has sun-kissed skin. Her apperance changes when she feels like changing. She usually sticks to two or three outfits. You can easily reconise her by the green Jounin jacket since she loves to wear it. Databook Library Spars/battles: Casual: Storyline: Missions: Training: Approved By: Heki